1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of an information processor, an information processing method, an information processing program, and an information recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to the technical field of an information processor, an information processing method, an information processing program, and an information recording medium for recording the information processing program, by which information is reproduced from the recording medium such as an optical disc concurrently with recording of information on the recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally when information is copied from a recording medium such as an optical disc to another recording medium, in some cases, a different kind of encryption from that of recording on the original recording medium is used to perform copying and recording in order to improve the integrity of the information to be copied.
In this case, in conventionally copiers, decrypting for information detected from an original recording medium (information having been encrypted and recorded) and another encryption for encoded information are carried out by using different circuits. That is, an encryption circuit specifically for encryption and a decrypting circuit specifically for decrypting are provided separately.
However, according to the conventional copiers, the encryption circuit specifically for encryption and the decrypting circuit specifically for decrypting are provided separately and thus the circuit size of the copier is overall increased.
Further, according to the conventional copiers, when information appears to be simultaneously copied, in order to keep the integrity of information, from a recording medium which has recorded two or more pieces of information with different kinds of encryption information used for encrypting information, it is necessary to copy the pieces of information in a mixed state. At this point, the conventional copier has to carry out complicated processing of switching encryption information for decrypting for each minimum division unit in the information to be copied and resetting the encryption circuit or the decrypting circuit by using the switched encryption information to copy the information.
Furthermore, the conventional copiers cannot output a different kind of information to the outside at high speed for another encryption information while copying is carried out together with the decrypting/encryption of one piece of information.
Additionally, when a plurality of encryption circuits and decrypting circuits are arranged in parallel via a single bus to carry out encryption and decrypting in parallel, the transfer rate of information is entirely reduced due to a limit of an amount of information transmitted simultaneously through the bus.